imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:♥DarkWind♥/Just That Feeling...
Have you ever felt "just that feeling"? The sweat in your palms. The chattering of your teeth. Your anxiety kicking in. The urge to run away and hide in a corner alone...? Well on every February 14th...well, I get those feelings. In my mind everytime I wake up on day I get this thought: "Great. Its Feburary 14th. Ugh....Valentine's Day." Go head over heels for this day? Well...in my life and world, its a great thing to survive the day without the usual taunts, rumors and love notes flying all over the middle school hallway...and the worst part: lunch and the lockers. Valentine's Day...not the best day of many people's lives. The usual gossip and etc. etc. etc....I can't believe people actually like it. Well, let's get to the point. Valentine's Day = the day people get to pick on me. Life's tough when you're the new kid after a year. People know you're still "new", even how hard you try to forget it, it haunts you for the rest of your life. I'm the new kid....and life's tough, trust me. On Valentine's Day, the jocks at school always start a rumor about me. Who I "like", or something else stupid. It ruins my rep, that's why its the worst day of the year... I try to fit in...but its hard when people try to make you look bad, or try to embarras you. Well today, I've been embarassed and hurt beyond repair. I've never sent a Valentine...but today I tried to suck it up and try to write one to Ben...but it wasn't easy. I thought and thought about it for the whole day, but nothing came into my head. After the poem I heard a kid named Griffen sent to one of my friends Laney, I got an idea. When I was in Math, I thought of well, a poem and wrote it on a sticky note. After school, I decided to slip it in Ben's locker. Well...then the rumors started. This idiot named Jack started blurting out that I...ugh whatever I'm not saying zzz...way too embarassing and stupid and gross...etc. Anyways in the end, I never got to send my valentine to Ben... I just got that sweat in my palms, the chattering of my teeth and the anxiety kicking into my system. I went home...sat in my room and started at the valentine. Then, I thought to myself: "Why did you let this happen? Why did you give up? You promised to suck it up this year...and you've failed once again." Sorry for you to even read all my nonsense...but I just wanted to get a point to all the people watching the Titanic right now with all their cats alone in the house with a ton of ice cream...forever alone. Maybe this has happend to one of you...or a friend...or maybe it will soon... My point is...well I don't even know at this point...try to kep thinking about what I've said, and maybe you'll come across the point of this... Category:Blog posts